What Happens Now?
by youngandhopeful
Summary: Graves has gone to his "retreat thing", Nat wasn't there to wake me up and Christophe is making me feel funny. Great what happens now? Set after Reckoning, with reference to Christophe Dru \ . /
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What happens now?

Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic so if/when reviewing please be nice lol also constructive criticism is very much welcome! Thanks

**Disclaimer: **Also all respect to the amazing Lili St. Crow**. **The author rightfully respects the genius of Lili St. Crow, creator of Strange Angels

Set after **Reckoning**, with reference to Christophe×Dru \(^.^)/

It's been 1 month, 3 weeks and 7 days since Graves left. 1 month, 3 weeks and 7 days of complete hell.

_Dru _a voice suspiciously sounding like my dad rings in my head. Ok so 'hell' might be a bit strong and I just know dad would end that sentence with _quit being fresh. _Heaving a sigh that could rival Dylan's I feel something clench my heart…I just miss him. He's my best friend and he's gone, because of me. Because I'm the reason he's in this mess. Good one Dru.

Opening my eyes I stare at the ceiling of the room that was once my mothers and is now mine. Turning to the clock on the bedside table I realize that Natalie should be here by now. Frowning I get up and make my way over to the bathroom trying to ignore the gnawing thought that maybe something is wrong. Still all I can think is why isn't Nat here yet?

Feeling clean, shiny and brushed I open my door running my tongue over my teeth tasting the mint of the toothpaste that even tastes expensive. I really should I ask where all the money comes from.

"Milady," Benjamin said appearing at my right, "the council is awaiting your acquaintance for breakfast."

Suppressing another sigh I blink at him. "OK. Where's Nat?"

Nodding his head in the direction of the council, his emo-boy haircut swooping over his chiseled face, "Christophe will tell you."

As we walk I notice that he walks slightly behind me just that little bit that a normal person wouldn't even notice. I guess it's a sign of respect or something. I also _feel_ two other people, er, boys behind me. Casting a glance over my shoulder I recognize it's the double blondes, Thomas and George. Damn I kind of wanted it to be shanks and Dibs…I just know them better is all. After all if there's anything guaranteed to unsettle a girl, its teenage _djamphir _drifting in her wake and staring at her back. Resisting the urge to hunch my shoulders I face forward and try not to let my imagination run wild with reasons why Nat was not there to wake me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hellooo fellow fanfictorino's! **

**Thank you for your reviews! The feedback is very much appreciated so therefore keep it coming! **

A few months ago I would've paused outside the huge oak double doors bound with iron. But that was months ago, when I was scared, confused and innocently clueless.

Now I'm just confused and still clueless, although I'm not so sure if I'm innocent anymore. Having your world turn sideways and putting a bullet into your dad kind of kills the innocence of childhood. I'd like to talk to someone who has gone through _that_ and considers themselves innocent.

I sneak a glance at Benjamin, remembering when he'd once said I was _"the most hopeful thing they'd seen in twenty years"._ Now _that _was an interesting statement. Not for the first time, I wondered what they saw exactly. A part of me doesn't actually want to know the answer to that.

I stuck my hand in my jean shorts pocket on my right, feeling the switchblade that I now carry everywhere with me. I dressed so that the bulge can't be seen under my dark grey tank, so that the hem is scrunched up at the top of my shorts. It's weird shopping with Nat now. As since my body shape changed when I bloomed, she's taken to dressing me in, well, more fitted clothes. I refuse to blush as the memory of bra and panty shopping with her rises. _Black and lacy guurrl_ she literally purred in my ear as we entered Victoria Secret. Now all the bra's I own have a wire in them to _give me a boost_ courtesy of the sale's assistant. And not to mention all my panties are now lacy and have patterns on them...that ok, are rather pretty and cute. But still I don't think I'll ever live down walking out of that store with THREE full bags and the boys, which consisted of Benjamin, Shanks, Dibs and of course Christophe, looking like they either wish they weren't there or wouldn't mind a look in the bags.

Now all my clothes fit perfectly. A little too perfect if you ask me. I mean all my pants, whether they're jeans, shorts, pj's or sweatpants fit to the curve of my ass. I know this due to after stepping out in my new jeans, I practically felt holes being burned into my ass from the boy wulfen after a daylight run. As soon as I got back to my room I ran to the bathroom to see if I had a mark on my pants and realised that the fact the jeans felt like a perfect fit was that in fact they were _tight _in that area_._ And since the chesticles have now grown to a respectable C cup, my shirts stretch to accommodate them. And Nat won't let me buy anything that would appear baggy on me. So now I just try to ignore the appreciative glances and Christophe's glare in return to the owners of those glances.

Stepping inside the council meeting room, my eyes sweep the room as a habit from years of being dad's shadow. Daddy's little girl. Who emptied a shotgun clip on him. Of all the things to mess up a kid that has to be at the top.

The windowless room for once didn't have a fire burning in the massive stone fireplace. Guess that meant summer was well and truly on its way. Focusing on the table and those that occupied it, I removed my hand from my pocket and tried to look like I wasn't worried about anything. Especially about Nat missing. Oh God, don't think like that Dru. She's probably fine.

As usual the Council were all standing when I came in the door. And as usual, I wish they weren't. It makes me feel like I should know things. I don't know _what_ things. Which is probably why I didn't like them doing that.

Bruce assessed me with coal black eyes, his sharp dark face set. Today he was wearing jeans and a crisp blue dress shirt with creases that looked starched in. Slim blonde Ezra with his usual cigar was dressed in casual jeans and a starched-white dress shirt. Alton's dreadlocks were tied back into a ponytail and his usual smile was missing. That alone alerted me to the fact that this wasn't a simple mundane breakfast meeting. Right next to him, Augustine looked a mix of mad and wary.

Opposite Alton, on my left hand side, was Hiro, whose mouth was a hard straight line and his arms were folded across his chest. Three chairs down – because Hiro refused to sit next to him – stood Christophe. Looking breath takingly handsome in fashionably dark faded jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt, instead of his typical long sleeved shirt. His eyes a bright piercing blue. But it was the strain on his shirt around his shoulders that gave away how tense he was, his shoulders stiffening and he's gone completely still, in that way older _djamphir_ do.

Feeling awkward and severely underdressed, I just nodded at them to indicate that they could sit and tried not to slump into the most uncomfortable chair in existence. Only they didn't sit straight away, instead looked at me for a couple moments, then all in time sat and leaned forward. Oh great. I suppress another sigh. Jeez I've being sighing a lot lately.

Since no one is saying anything and are only looking at me I try for a curious, "What?" but instead it comes out squeaky and wobbly.

Hiro shifted, as if uncomfortable and Bruce cleared his throat. I know that sound, it's when an adult starts talking about the birds and the bees. Dread fills my head. This isn't about me being now, um, fertile is it? Can you imagine their faces if I asked that? Ha!

Bruce began, "Milady..." Then stopped, looking lost for words.

Thank god August continued with, "Morning Dru-girl, how'd you sleep?" In his Brooklyn drawl.

"...Good?" Great now I'm answering with questions.

"Breakfast?" Interjects Alton.

"Sure" If they don't start talking soon, I'm going to bail.

As Alton goes and fetches a _single_ breakfast tray, I resist the urge to bolt to the door. Placing the tray in front of me, he smiles what I'm guessing he thinks is a reassuring smile, but all it does is reassure me that I really don't want to be here.

A childhood spent with Gran's strict rules about "bein' neighborlike" makes me pick up my fork and chew on scrambles eggs. _When you dirt poor, manners is what you got, _she would always say. _So use 'em._

Looking expectantly up at Bruce, he blinks then breaks the silence, "It's about your Guard, Milady." I think it was because he understood my expression of _start talkin' or I'm walkin'._ I stop mid chew and swallow mechanically. _Huh?_

"What about them?" I think I sound almost protective.

Hiro looking slightly less uncomfortable steps in, "As you are almost 17 Milady, we feel it is time for you to choose your own Guard. It's traditional after all for a _svetocha_ to hold trials for her Guard."

Blinking, I try to process this. Trials? Why does something like _The Hunger Games_ flash through my mind? Yep _trials_ don't sound too pleasant. "But Benjamin and his crew...?" Is all that I am capable of getting out. Pictures of gladiators are flashing through my mind.

"Calestead and his protégés," Bruce said. "Are some of our finest youngbloods. We thought it was best for you if they were your Guard, until you knew enough to choose your own Guard. And the wulfen – Nathalie, Robert, Samuel and...Graves?" He finished after a pause.

Well wasn't that just a sucker punch to the gut? "Graves would never hurt me. He _hasn't_ hurt me, not even when he was under Sergej's control." And he won't be on my Guard. Those on my Guard will die for me, and I won't let him. But will I let those I don't even know die for me? Isn't that what I'm letting Benjamin, Nat, Shanks, Dibs and even George and Thomas do? Clearly I won't be a contestant for the friend of the year award. And what about Christophe? He's almost died for me numerous times. I refuse to look at him due to the fact that he tends to look at me like he wants to study the wrinkles in my brain. As well as when he looks at me like that, I tend to blush. Right now that is NOT an option.

"Wha-what do the trials consist of?" Good tone. More firm, but still polite.

"Well first preference goes to those who have been in the field longer and have some experience. Then if some within the Schola Prima wish to compete, we base the contestants off of their grades and performances within their classes." Alton says slowly, his smile still not reaching his eyes. Instead he looks like I might hit him if he doesn't watch his words.

Ezra's twin streams of exhaled smoke from his nostrils pulls my attention to him, "Then a knock out style competition takes place. Where contestants are paired to fight both in orchestrated situations and against each other, this way we see who excels and how they work in a team."

_Okaaay_. That doesn't sound _too_ bad, but still a bit much to get my head around. I mean _knock out_ _style competition?_ It's a bit like the gladiator era, and then again that could be where this all began. Some of these _djamphir _are old. But I never thought they were that old. Tradition they keep saying. Yeah ok, gladiator fights till the last man standing sounds pretty traditional if we're going off of that era.

"Hmm." It ain't much, but at this point it's all I'm going to give them.

"Trust us." Whipping my head to the left I stare at Christophe. This is the first he's spoken. "We – I will not let you choose someone who I do not trust your life with." Well I know he means that in a caring way, but come on! It's MY Guard, let me choose damn it!

Just as I open my mouth to reply, I hear a crash from the other side of the Council room doors. Next thing I know is all the _djamphir _arestanding facing the door, with Bruce and Christophe standing directly in front of me. Wait how they doing that? Looking from left to right I become conscious that my chair is about 2 meters backwards from where it was originally at the table and that each _djamphir's _aspect rushed and crackled over all of them like a forest fire.

Gulping I face forward and prepare myself for whatever's on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so after what I've gone through this past year, having Shanks barge his way through muttering about _damn prat boys _was SO not it. "Jesus! For God's sakes' let me through damn it!" George and Thomas had Shanks by his arms, pinned behind his back. It even looked painful. The _change_ rippled under the surface of his skin, a growl rumbling from his chest signalling he meant business.

"What _exactly_ are you DOING?" My voice raised and pitched. I'm acutely aware of the fact that I sound very much like a pissed off teenage girl. I'm too mad to be mortified about that at the moment.

Narrowing my eyes at the double-blonde idiots, they reluctantly release Shanks, but not before tightening their grip in warning. Focusing the look I'd inherited from my mother about not having time for any funny business on Benjamin, who has the decency to look embarrassed. I say one word, "Explain."

As Benjamin opens his mouth I literally shove my way through Christophe and Bruce and walk over to Shanks. He nods his head at me indicating that he's alright and to stay where I am. Halting and crossing my arms across my chest, then look down and realise with horror that the gesture emphasises them, I place my hands on my hips, and stare Benjamin down.

Casting a quick distasteful glance at Shanks, who's returning one of his own. He focuses back on me and says, "The Council meetings are _private_ and for Council members _only."_ Except his words aren't meant for me, but for Shanks.

"Shanks is a close friend and I trust him completely. If he wants to talk to me then he can. Got that?" If I'm head bitch might as well act like it. "Beside's he wouldn't bother me if it wasn't something important."

Ignoring Shanks smug grin that stretched right across his face, I look from Benjamin to George to Thomas so that they all get the message. Benjamin has an almost sulky expression, but does one sharp nod of his head. George looks like a kid who's been caught doing something naughty and is getting scolded. Kind of funny, because he is. Thomas flushes and stammers out what I presume is an agreement.

"Good." Still keeping a firm tone, but the fight's gone out of me since I'm starting to feel awkward being all bitchy bratty teenage girl. I turn to Shanks and raise an eyebrow.

Still grinning like an idiot he saunters over, but I notice an evil glint in his eyes that has me regretting everything I just said. Not stopping till he's standing directly in front of me, forcing me to tilt my head back to look up at his face, I feel a sense of impending doom. Leaning down so that I feel his breath on my ear, he whispers, "Jailbait."

I almost fall over. It took every ounce of strength I had not to kill him. It was payback for my comment last night about how he practically wags his tail when Nat's around. But he started it! He thought he was being so goddamn funny bringing up my, um, relationship with Christophe. Only there's no relationship. I told him I wasn't ready for anything with anyone and he said he'd wait. But that doesn't mean he's exactly backed off. He doesn't grab me and kiss me like he used to, he just looks like he wants too. And it makes my heart beat a little faster when he looks at me like there's no one else in the room. But it's still in the back of my head that I barely know anything about him...and not to mention that he's older than me. Like _way_ older. When I really think about how old he might be, it's downright creepy.

Which I'm guessing is why Shanks has come all this way, purposely made a scene just to get back at me. I'd be impressed if it was anyone else but me. He straightens his grin still in place. Yeah keep smiling buddy. But I'll get you back. Saving face, I school my express so that my face is blank and quirk an eyebrow so that he knows. Nodding his head he continues, "Nat wasn't there to wake you up, because she was...um _interviewing_ some candidates interested in being on your Guard."

Huh? "What?" Interviewing candidates? And why did he practically hiss candidates?

"They're on their way," Turning to Benjamin and his crew, who look like they are about to bolt the door closed, "don't bother closing the door, they're almost here."

A minute later, we're all facing the Council room doors awaiting the arrival of whoever these guys are. On my right are August, Ezra and Alton. On my left are Christophe, Bruce and Hiro. Me? I'm standing awkwardly in the middle, trying to remain cool, calm and collected. And doing a miserable job of it too.

Benjamin and Shanks are on one side of the door and the double blondes are on the other side standing guard. All four are angry and tense. Even more so than the Council members. Jeez guys that makes me capable of relaxing...not.

As the doors widen, I stand straight and hold my head high. Everyone, excluding Shanks, waiting and watching to see who the hell these guys are.

My expression morphing into one of complete and utter bewilderment, my mouth actually slackens, threatening to gape open. "Wha-Wha." I can't even form anything. I'm way too shocked. Everyone except Shanks looks at me for an explanation. All their faces confused, even Christophe...well his is more wary with a hint of confusion.

Standing on either side of Nat were Irving and Zeke. _Holy Hell_ I was NOT expecting that! But now did I realise something, Irving and Zeke when standing before me looked like they could be related. They had the same tall slender build, pale skin, and face structure. Except where Irving was dark eyes and chestnut curls, Zeke was blue eyed and dark curls. And they were looking at me like I should know something. God how I wished people would _stop_ looking at me like that. Irving face was closed off apart from slight widening of his eyes when he looked at me. And Zeke...well I think his expression mirrored mine.

"Hey." At least I got a word out this time.

Nat stepped aside to stand next to Shanks and begins to explain, "I caught these two in a restricted corridor—" The location of my mum's and now my room is a secret, only those on the Council, Benjamin and his crew, and Shanks and Nat know where it is. So the fact that these two were anywhere near there was probably an alarming thing to Nat. Continuing without a pause, "—and after confronting them, they said they were friends of yours..?" She didn't sound like she believed them or that she was fond of the idea of us being friends.

Well we aren't friends, but saying that seems a bit mean. "Is everything alright? I haven't seen you since the Reform Schola was burned down Irving. And Zeke...are you two brothers?" It seemed like the safer route.

Zeke blushed when I said his name, but remained silent. Instead Irving answered, "We're cousins Dru—"With a grunt from Thomas, who was for some reason glaring at Irving, he corrected himself, "I mean Milady. Zeke sent me a letter saying that you had made it to the Schola safely and that he'd overheard one of your Guards...Leon, mention something about Trials for your Guard." Pausing, his expression changing for a split second to one of sympathy, but it's gone in an instance. "We figured since what happened with Leon that you wouldn't be quick to trust those you don't know...so here we are. At your service Milady." He finishes with a handsome smile that would make normal girls go wild. Zeke just nods his head eagerly, his curls swishing like a shampoo commercial.

Silence. Blinking several times, I try to comprehend everything he's said..._trust him and Zeke?_ What did I do that would make him think I'd do that? What snaps me out of my thoughts is Shanks moving towards Irving and grabbing his hand and _shaking it_.

"I hate your guts man, but Dru would be dead if it wasn't for your help back there." Irving turns to Shanks and returns the shake, then both drop the others hands and step away from each other.

Nodding his head, Irving replies, "He was a good teacher, but never trusted the fucker."

"Wait, wait, wait. _What?_" What the hell is going on? At the Reform Schola they acted like they hated each other, and now they're best buds? Come on!

Shanks and Irving's faces mirrored each others. Sheepishly Shanks looks at me, "Do you remember Blondie? Our history teacher?" Nodding my head, a tingle of dread working its way up my spin, giving me the chills. "Well after the first couple of _nosferatu_ attacks I started to notice that he was never around. And you said that the roster of who is to look after you disappeared right after you were attacked and chased into the woods. Well it was right after history class and don't you think it'd be an obvious idea for the previous teacher to walk you to your next class?" He was working himself up a good one. "I went looking for it and I wasn't the only one who thought something was up either." Glancing at Irving he continued, "Since with me sitting behind you and him next to you in that class we could see from your angle. And what we both noticed was the little looks Blondie kept giving you. At first I just thought he had a crush on you or something and was checking you out." Way to make a girl feel _extremely_ awkward Shanks. But he seemed dead serious.

Irving took over, "I thought that too at first, but then it seemed he was more like _studying_ you. Assessing you. And after that incident with Ash just sniffing you in the woods and you'd refused to tell Dylan anything, I was walking to class and came upon him trying to get Dylan to tell him what had happened. When Dylan kept saying he didn't know, Blondie actually got angry. And not in the _"something bad could have happened to Dru"_ way that the rest of us were all freaking over about, but more in _"why _didn't_ anything bad happen to Dru."_

"So you think he was what...a traitor?" I'm surprised my voice didn't sound as scared or small as I felt.

Shanks tone softening he said, "Yeah. But it wasn't proven till the building was burning down."

"Why?" Do I even want to know the answer?

"Irving caught him talking on the phone saying that..."the little bitch has escaped with the wulfen into the woods heading east."

This past hour has completely blown my mind. I want to go back to sleep. Silence again, everyone processing this information.

At last someone spoke, with Bruce in a voice laced with dread and anger, "What happened next?"

Irving raised his head, but was looking at me when he answered, "I killed him," Then turning to Bruce, "He caught me watching and attacked me, but I had a gun and was able to defeat him."

No one said anything for a minute. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime. Seriously Dru, we meant it when we said we want to be on your Guard as well as we want to earn your trust." Irving looked so serious, but his eyes were kind.

I smiled softly in return, "Ok."

"Wait. We – you should consider this Dru. Trials for your Guard consist of experience, grades and whether or not they can pass the actual Trials itself." Hiro putting his two cents in. Well at least the others are still able to function. My mind's fried.

Walking around the table, I order my legs to work and amble my way over to Irving. Stopping about a meter away from him and extend my hand, stepping forward he grasps my hand and flashes a quick smile of perfect white teeth, before returning to his serious expression. Smiling back, I turn towards Zeke with my hand still extended, who has a light pink blush across his face. As he steps forward and grabs my hand, he trips over his own feet. George tries to grab him, but only ends up pushing him so that Zeke's lips land smack dab on mine.

Now even though his lips were on mine for two seconds. It was a very long to seconds; you know they type of time skip that feels as though the world slows down for this moment? Yeah, well that's what happened, so I was able to take in the horrified, shocked and embarrassed emotions that flashed through his eyes one after the other. Then when he pulled back the way his face went from pretty and delicate pink to fire engine red. Behind him George and Thomas's expressions of horror and alarm, both of their mouths hanging open. In my right peripheral vision could I see Shanks and Nat's amusement and Irving's scowl. Benjamin looked like he'd swallowed his tongue and was chocking. Turning fully so that I could see the entire Council's expression...after everything this morning I wanted to laugh. But I didn't.

Alton looked amused too, with Ezra just blinking constantly, and next to him August just looked exasperated, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Hiro looked of all things angry, with loathing in eyes, which were zeroed in on Zeke. Bruce's expression was a combination of shock, horror and exasperation. Because I was actually afraid to look at him, but knowing it'd be worse if I didn't and also because I wanted to see his expression...was Christophe who looked like he very much wanted to murder Zeke. He was standing so very still, his handsome face dark and set with the aspect slicking his hair close to his head. But it was his eyes that took my breath away, they were _glowing_ an unholy blue, and the rage simmering in them made my heart race...in a good way weirdly enough given the situation.

Resisting the urge to gulp I face Zeke again, who can't meet my eyes. Smiling softly I reassure him, "Ha ha—"so much for reassuring, "accidents happen. So don't sweat it ok?" I really want to leave now. I just know Shanks and Nat are not going to let me live this down. Why me? I bet something like THIS has never happened to Nat. But I'll be damned if I don't stay calm and in control.

Nodding his head vigorously, it's amazing he doesn't shake something loose, Zeke stammers out something unrecognizable.

Chuckling, Irving shakes his head and Nat gestures towards the door for them to follow her out. Once Shanks, Nat, Irving, Zeke, Benjamin and his crew are gone, I turn towards the Council, who are all staring at me. Greeeaaat. Goddamn I need a holiday. Maybe I'll mention it to Nat at lunch, she'll have some ideas. "Ok so if that's all for today, I'll be off. I'm already late for my first tutor. Bye." There's no protest, and I didn't think there would be. We're all too shook up at the moment to remember what the meeting was originally about. Once I'm through the doors and they have shut behind me, I walk straight past Benjamin and his crew hold up my hand and say, "Not _one_ word." And march towards the tutor rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there Fanfictorino's  
I know, I know it's been a while, but with uni and work...all I am able to do at the end of the day is eat and sleep :p  
But here you are! Another update...although I have a feeling it might suck, since it was done quick. Sorry!**

The rest of the day is spent avoiding all conversation. I have become a mute. At one point I even looked out the window and thought, _"seriously?!"_ Heck the big man upstairs was probably having a blast right now, yeah ha ha _so_ funny!

The tutor sessions went by like a blur. I think they must have picked up on my _ask me a question and I'll hit you vibe_, cause none of them asked me to read from the textbook or anything. Good.

As I walk down the hall to my room, the faint footsteps of Benjamin and his crew behind me were a reminder of my teenage girl bitch moment. I mean, I all but said _"talk to the hand"_. Suppressing a cringe, I fight with myself to turn my head around and start a conversation...but I just don't want to. This morning took everything out of me. I'm thankful that I didn't have sparring practice with Christophe today for two reasons, the first being that I am spent and the second is that I don't know what he'd do or say. And that scares me.

Not to mention Nat will no doubt be waiting in my room to give me her play by play version of this morning. Now I do cringe. Does this ever happen to anyone else? Or is it just me? I remember girls from all the schools that I have attended in my 16 years, each place is the same. Girls wishing that some dark and mysteriously handsome guy would come into their life and shake it up a little. I never wished for that! And yet guess who shows up. I bet in their fantasies nothing like this morning would occur if it ever came true.

"Milady...?" Benjamin's voice drags my attention to the here and now.

"Yeah?" Whipping around to face him, thankful for the interruption of my internal monologue of how my life might be _too_ exciting.

His face is scrunched in confusion, but a polite smile remains on his lips. Gesturing to the door I just passed, he says, "Your room..."

Well that's embarrassing, returning a polite smile of my own, although it probably looks forced, I nod and quickly open the door and shuffle in.

Before I even have the door closed behind me, Nat's on me and laughing her head off with a string of attempted sentences, "OMG! Hahahaha! Are-Are-Are you ok? Ahahahaha! Th-th-that was SO FUNNY! Hahahaha!" Thank you Nat for your sympathy to my humiliating situation. But still, watching as tears come in to her eyes, I realize that I have never seen her so happy and it almost makes me smile. Almost that is. Instead I settle for rolling my eyes and moving her backwards till we're both sitting on the bed and she's whipping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Ah! Ok ok I'm good. Hahaha! No I really am good now." She's tries for a serious face, but she's still giggling. And I feel a small smile grace my lips for the first time since this morning.

"Are you sure?" I ask, but seeing her so amped up and her eyes all alight makes my smile widen.

"Yeah haha. So are you ok?" She still has a ridiculous smile on her face, "I mean God!"

"Yep I'm all good. Still alive."

She knows that I'm referring to Christophe, since she replies with, "Oh I knew you'd be ok, but I'm not too sure if we'll ever see Zeke again." At that we both laugh and roll our eyes.

There's a beat of silence, but there's something that has been on my mind all day, "Hey Nat?" Waiting for her "hmm" so that I know she's listening, I ask, "Am I safe?"

At that she looks at me with a quizzical look and exclaims, "Of course!"

"No I mean is it safe? We go shopping all the time and go for runs with the other wulfen." I'm stalling, but I don't know why. Quit it Dru! Spit it out! Continuing on I blurt out, "I want to go on a holiday."

She blinks twice then her grin widens so that I can practically see all her pearly whites. "Yeah! You deserve a break Dru." We spend the rest of the afternoon planning everything and even go in search of Shanks, Dibs and the others to get their opinion.

A couple hours later Benjamin looks mildly worried as I ask him to go tell the Council members that I would like to hold a meeting tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baaaack and ready for your reviews ;)  
Ok so I fear Dru may a bit OOC after re-reading, but one of my best friends just broke up with her boyfriend cause he's a first class a**hole! And well I'm a bit anti-man at the moment, so please bear with me :p**

I feel a light tingle in my stomach, it's the type of feeling you get when you're a wide eyed kid and you just woke up on Christmas morning. The feeling right before you jump out of bed, race down the hall and rip open presents that will make you squeal with glee or chuck a fit.

That is me right now, walking down the corridor towards the Council room. This meeting will either end in Nat and me grinning like its Christmas or throwing a tantrum. Thank God Nat's right beside me, turning our heads towards the other we grin like typical best friends, like we're just two normal teenage girls who just want to have fun. And you know what? For once I _want_ be a normal teenage girl and no one can tell me otherwise!

With _my crew_ walking behind me, that consists of Shanks, Dibs and the other wulfen, Irving, Zeke and even Ash, I feel more confident and assured with each step. Although the way Benjamin, Thomas and George are walking all stiff like and hunched shoulders in front makes me think that they too need a holiday.

Reaching the Council room doors, Thomas and George each take a handle and push the doors open for us. Benjamin straightens, holds his head high and marches in with a soldier's precision and determination. What does he think I called this meeting for?

Now I'm not one for formality, but he isn't allowed in here. He's the one who's always going on about tradition. Well not as much as Christophe. Seriously he works that word to death. But the way Benjamin announces my arrival with "Milady Dru" and turns around to face me. I see the fear and sadness in his eyes and it dawns on me that he might think I'm here to replace him on my Guard. It makes sense how he'd think that, because here I am waltzing right on in with a bunch of people that I obviously trust, right after Irving and Zeke asked to be on my Guard and the mention of how proper Trials were held. Damn. But jeez he's such a _male, _if they'd wait and see they'd see that they jump to conclusions often. Guys no matter what age are stupid, seriously. I send him what I hope is a reassuring smile and step forward to face the Council.

As usual the Council were all standing when I came in the door. All their eyes were locked on me, expressions wary and mouths a firm straight line. Resisting the urge to gulp, I give them a wide sunny smile. Clearly that disarmed them, because they all blinked and slowly sat down with their eyebrows creasing in the middle. _Huh quickest way to confuse a bunch of grown men is to smile at them_ (**just a quick little thing here: can't you just imagine her face would be like this -_- right now ahahaha! Any who continuing on with the story**).

I guess I don't really smile that often if that's the reaction. Jeez. Taking a deep breath I begin, "I'm sorry to bother you all, but I have an important matter to discuss." Good work Dru, voice polite yet firm. Now just remember to keep your head held high and keep eye contact. If they looked weary before they look worried now. God guys calm down. Continuing on I say, "After everything that has happened these last couple of months...I just need a break. I think we all do."

Blinking and silence. A lot of blinking today. Finally Bruce breaks the silence, "A holiday" But he says it more like a question, almost like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Maybe he doesn't, do these guys get holidays?

Luckily August knows what I'm going on about. "I agree with you Dru-girl. A break from everything would be good for ya."

Nat and I both smile at each other. This is going better than I thought it would. Nodding Nat continued on, "We were thinking that since its summer that going the beach would be nice. Dru will of course be heavily guarded with all of us going." Of course she was referring to the lot behind her and me, and not the lot sitting in front of us. Which I think Christophe got since his eyes narrowed. I had a feeling the Council was half and half. So I did something I never did. I asked for their permission to do something, instead of just doing my own thing.

"Please?" I obviously surprised them, I mean they looked _stunned._ "I...I just need a break. Please?"

If I didn't know any better I'd say they looked well sheepish. But that's weird and slightly creepy, so I'm going to pretend to know better and say that my simply asking nicely got us a yes and that they'd plan it and we leave tomorrow.

As we make our way back to our rooms some of the wulfen actually fist pump the air and high five, while the rest of us grin and chat excitedly. Even Benjamin and his crew look happy. That makes me smile even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I think my two previous Chapters have been pretty average, like nothing has really happened...BUT they were leading up to this!  
Now let the fun begin. Enjoy! **

Damn it! I forgot to bring my pj's into the bathroom. Wiping the condensation off the mirror, I yawn and reach for the hair drier. The shower had been just what the doctor ordered. Especially after today, and with tomorrow's trip only 8ish hours away I needed that shower, it's funny because you spend only about 10 minutes actually showering and the rest contemplating your life.

Once my hair is completely dry, I wrap a towel around me. Kind of a small towel, the bottom barely passes my bottom. Opening the bathroom door and stepping out into my room I stop and stand dead still.

On the opposite side of the room there is a dark silhouette of a person. With only the bathroom light on, I can't make out who it is because they are facing the other way. I'm wide awake now! But what _really_ scared the pants off of me (that's if I had any on at the moment! Which would have been nice!) was that when he turned around and I saw his face.

My eyes widened, heart skipped a beat and breathing became difficult. "Christophe..." I sound out of breath.

By the way _his_ eyes widened and it looked like he stopped breathing, I guess he expected me to be dressed. He tried not to drift, he tried to hold my eyes, but he just couldn't and when they travelled down the length of my body, _I _stopped breathing. His hand gripping the table he stood beside, wearing the hungriest expression I'd ever seen on...anything – animal or human.

He'd seen me in a backless dress for Nat's birthday dinner at a restaurant/club, but it's different when the only thing between you and stark nakedness is a loose sheet of cloth. My legs started to quiver and I'm glad there was a wall behind me, because I could no longer stand up by myself.

The next thing I knew he was right in front of me. God he's so damnably fast! I was pressed right up against the wall with my chin tilted up so that I could see his face, but he wasn't touching me anywhere at all. He didn't need to, because his body heat radiated off of him. Why wasn't he touching me though? Do I want him too?

"Dru. Do you know how many times I've..." He stops for gods sakes! I can't even speak, my mouth has gone so dry. He lifts his arms and places his hands on either side of my shoulders, but he still isn't touching me. He takes a deep breath and sounds so sad...so heartbroken, "It's never going to be me is it? I've done everything I can just to keep you alive, just to keep you near. You asked for space and I've tried to give it to you, but if you think that it doesn't kill me to see you smile at some other guy let alone have another guy _touch_ you...I should change my profession and become an actor." I think he's shaking, and the words were raw, like they were sandpaper-scraping his throat to get out, "Then _tell_ me that I'm wasting my time, please. Because...because I'll never give up, I'll never stop fighting unless you tell me too."

I'm frozen and all I can think is Chris...Christophe, I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I lower my head and stare at his chest.

"Dru." Using one finger he gently places it under my chin and tilts my head up, his tone is softer, but still strong, "Tell me to stay, please. Tell me it's me or that I at least have a chance."

All I can focus on is how my heart has lodged itself in my throat. He tips his head back and a few shudders go through him. Pulling away, his arms drop limply to his sides and he turns to go. My hand shoots out and grabs the bottom of his shirt, stopping him. I'm shaking and my voice is small and breathless, "I-I...please don't go."

He's gone still, but then turns around and presses into me so that I'm pushed up against the wall, and says in a slightly menacing but husky voice, "Just so we're clear." He cups my face, angels it up and his lips are on mine. And it's the same each time our lips meet, lightening crackled through me, the taste of him like night in the desert, spice and sand and fading heat. He licks my bottom lip and I quake inside and his tongue slips in. If a girl has ever had fireworks go off in her head or had her heart slam against her rib cage, then she'll know exactly how I was feeling in this moment. I laid a hand on his chest to push him away, but instead curled it into his shirt and pulled him closer.

Then just as suddenly he pulled back. Taking all the heat with him and leaving me with a chill that settled uncomfortably in my core. I let go of his shirt when he steps away, keeping a safe distance between us. It was simply intense, like so much was being said in that pause.

"Just so we're clear." Then he leaves my room.

I slide to the floor, cheeks flushed and heated. Blinking a few times as I try to process what just happened but can't think coherently. The kiss was hot. It was mind-numbing, jaw-dropping, and gut-wrenching hot. But there was absolutely _nothing_ clear about it.

"Damn it."

**I just think...I mean imagine how much Christophe must go through with Dru saying she isn't ready. He's done so much for her and I get and understand that she's confused and with Graves away it's not a fair fight, but yeah I tried to convey that in this chapter. Don't know if I really got their feelings across though: S **


End file.
